The Doctor Doesn't Like Endings
by noivocaine
Summary: Her smile drops off her face, she doesn't know what she'll do if he isn't happy. What if he sends her away? What if he doesn't want to be with her any longer? She stops, and puts a hand on the wall, before glancing downwards to her stomach. He really is unpredictable sometimes... She frowns, placing a hand delicately on her stomach.


**This is an A/N, I haven't posted anything in quite sometime, so here is something rather old, I only ever posted it to Deviantart. A website I never use any more, so here is a little one-shot….**

 _And sometimes when you lie to me..._

"Doctor what's the matter?" Asks River, as she walks around the tardis control panel to him.

He glances up, as if in a daze, before giving her a forced smile, "Nothing dear, I'm just trying to pick out a safe date to go to the Singing towers of Darillium."

River raises an eyebrow, but decides to let it slide, and instead rubs his shoulders. She knows when he's lying to her. Only this time she doesn't know why. The doctor always has a good reason for whatever he does, except sometimes it would just be easier if he would just tell her the truth. It gets so frustrating.

"How about a time, where no sinister plot is going on beneath the surface?"

 _I'll lie to you to..._

But River has a secret too, one that she doesn't want to tell the doctor yet. One that is a surprise, she doesn't know how he will feel about it, but she hopes he will be happy. This surprise may be a bit hard for him though... He grins, and turns around to kiss her on the cheek, and she flashes him her own smile, before sauntering off down the tardis hall.

Her smile drops off her face, she doesn't know what she'll do if he isn't happy. What if he sends her away? What if he doesn't want to be with her any longer? She stops, and puts a hand on the wall, before glancing downwards to her stomach. He really is unpredictable sometimes... She frowns, placing a hand delicately on her stomach.

 _And there isn't a thing that you could possibly do..._

"River, if you want to get changed into something else, than hurry! We're here!"

River glances up quickly, and takes her hand off her stomach, swallowing hard. She hurries to the bedroom she shares with the Doctor, and searches through the walk-in closet she insisted he download into the room. She smiles softly to herself at this. Her mother would be proud of her, Amy would do the same. She missed her parents, her mom lost her as a baby, and their relationship wasn't exactly the typical parents and child.

 _All these half destroyed lives..._

To humans, this whole thing was messed up. The doctor married his best friends daughter, who was kidnapped as a baby, and raised to kill him. But then again, what was ever normal when it included the doctor. River picked out a nice evening dress, and looked at her hair in the mirror, before shrugging. She could never do anything to fix her hair, although the doctor seemed to have a thing for her hair, and her toes... He really loved her toes. What a weird man... Most blokes liked the body, but the doctor was obsessed with her toes. Maybe it was because they were the most ticklish part of her body.

 _Aren't as bad as they seem..._

"Oh no no. What are you doing? That's my job!" The doctor tries to move over to her, but finds he is handcuffed.

River gives him a smug little smile, even though on the inside her heart is shattering, "Oh and I'm not allowed to have a career I suppose."

He gives her an incredulous look, "Why am I handcuffed? Why would you even _have_ handcuffs?" He gives her a curious look.

River only laughs at this, and puts on her flirty tone, "Spoilers." She drops her smile, and looks at the doctor, the truth sinking in.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you — the future you, I mean — you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver; that should have been a clue." River looked at the Doctor, he wasn't her doctor... well he was hers, but he was still so young. But damn he did look good with this face. Ha, leave it up to her to think these thoughts before her death.

 _But now I see blood and I hear people scream..._

"You can let me do this!" He tries desperately, pulling on the handcuffs.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you!" She bites her lip hard, before breathing out.

"Time can be rewritten!" He tries to reason with her, and she shakes her head, grinning.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! It's okay. It's okay, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!" She begins to sob, she knew that it was close to the end, and she smiled at the doctor. So this was how he first met her... Her last day, with his first. He met her when she died. How tragic? Romeo and Juliet got nothing on this. She sobbed as she let out a laugh, her beautiful doctor looked at her in horror. She desperately wanted to give him just one spoiler... Just to say, "I love you." She whispered the words, and looked down to her stomach... _I'm sorry, my sweet baby._

The Doctor swallows hard, and looks pleadingly up at River, _"_ River, you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear! There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I _could_."

"Hush, now — _spoilers."_

She put the cords together. Closes her eyes...

 _Then I wake up..._

Eleven sits down on the floor in his tardis, and just lets everything out, he cries and cries and cries. He just found the the pregnancy test in the bathroom, in plain sight. River didn't know. He shouldn't have let her go, he should have found a way to save her. He should have done something! His precious River Song... his Melody Pond. Gone.

The tardis darkens, and mourns the loss of her child, and weeps along with the Doctor. The doctor hugs his knees to his chest, and cries for everything. For Rose Tyler, for Gallifrey, for Donna, for the Master, for Astrid, for the people he couldn't save, for the family's ruined, for the Face of Bo, for Sarah Jane Smith, for the times he was cruel, for Amy Pond, for Rory Williams, for Melody Pond, for River Song, for himself. He let the guilt wash over him, and he broke down, he just let it all go.

"Come back... Don't leave me, please."

 _And it's just another bad dream..._

Only this time it wasn't, this time it was real, she was gone for real.

But she'd always be here to him, because the Doctor doesn't like endings.

 _"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end, but however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor, but I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it..."_

"Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? The thing is, future me had years to think about it. All those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver! Why would I do that?!" The doctor peels back a panel only to reveal a set of green lights like on the suits, and gasps, as he realizes why his future self gave River the screwdriver, "Oh, oh, _oh_! Look at that! I'm _very_ good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asks confusedly, giving the doctor a " _What now?"_ kind of look.

"Saved her!" Donna throws her hands up in exasperation as the doctor sprints off, and does whatever it is that the doctor does.

 _"Everybody knows that everybody dies, but not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, everybody lives."_


End file.
